It has long been known to use connectors for wire harnesses of an automotive vehicle. Typically these connectors are of a type where a plug housing, supporting therein a female contact terminating the wire material and a cap housing, mounted on a printed circuit board and supporting a male contact, are fitted by fastening a bolt.
However, in this kind of conventional connector, a screw portion of a screwing bolt protrudes out of an outer portion of a plug housing. The protruding bolt frequently gets caught in the wire material, thereby significantly reducing the efficiency of the harnessing operation.
Further, in conventional products, there is provided means for locking the female contact terminating the wire material at two stages (an initial lock and a final lock). However, there is a disadvantage that when the bolt is fastened without operating this means, the bolt and the nut may serve the connector components as they are. Once the connector is fastened in this manner, the connection between the male and female contacts is poor.
An object of the present invention is to solve the disadvantage of the conventional water-proof contact mentioned above.